User talk:Bond em7/Archive74
Around? I know last week was Christmas and New Year's, and that's why you, and most everyone else was gone. But I missed you. :P Will you be around this week to RP? Love sought is good, but giv'n unsought is better. 12:29, January 2, 2018 (UTC) :Oh shoot, I'm sorry. I didn't notice. You should've owled me lol. I'm pretty sure it's summer now, so we could do Rose/Regan, maybe Clara/Emilie. I think you wanted to have Elle and Thomas conceive, yes? So we could RP that too. :) Love sought is good, but giv'n unsought is better. 18:22, January 2, 2018 (UTC) Yes! I'll start Rose/Regan, you can start Faith/Elle. :) Love sought is good, but giv'n unsought is better. 20:34, January 3, 2018 (UTC) :Maybe we can do the Clara/Emilie RP next week? I feel like I just want to do something different I guess? I was thinking we could either start the Eric/Melinda/Princes RP, or maybe do Melinda/Faith, telling Melinda she's having a girl and all that. Love sought is good, but giv'n unsought is better. 16:20, January 4, 2018 (UTC) rp? I know my userpage said no rps until im done moving, but i didnt expect to be sick. So, wanna cure my boredom? :D I really want to use Ana Lemieux-Kolstad or Ella Mayakovsky 17:43, January 4, 2018 (UTC) Rose and Ana sounds good. She could ask someone what Hogwarts will be like! Ill find a place and post or do you want to? 17:52, January 4, 2018 (UTC) St. Mungo's So I had Chris bring Winston in, however I stated that Emilie brought the other prisoner in. (The werewolf Winston was captured while protecting). You don't have to RP that out unless you want to. (I'm also gonna start looking for someone to make that character). 19:15, January 4, 2018 (UTC) :The werewolf is innocent. They were the target originally and Winston stepped in and got kidnapped along with them. So, ideally they should be brought to St. Mungo's as they didn't do anything wrong :P They're probably in a similar state to Winston, if not a little worse. And don't worry about it, you weren't the only one who got busy during the holidays 19:41, January 4, 2018 (UTC) Would you... Want to RP sometime soon? I have a few characters that might be interesting... #Alyss/Elle (old quidditch co-captains) #Toni/Emilie (Auror therapist/auror) #Svetlana/Arthur (Alumnis) Let me know what you choose! :) ~ Thistle 20:13, January 4, 2018 (UTC) How about we do Toni/Emilie first, then if we have time, we can do Alyss/Elle? ~ Thistle 20:23, January 4, 2018 (UTC) Toni does have an office, linked on the main auror page as Psychatrist’s Office. Do you want to start there? ~ Thistle 20:28, January 4, 2018 (UTC) I would... Like to RP out Rey getting healed if that’s okay with your schedule and all. If not, I’m completely okay with it :) ~ Thistle 17:07, January 8, 2018 (UTC) I’m heading off for a few hours... I don’t know when I’ll be back on. ~ Thistle 18:14, January 8, 2018 (UTC) RE: RP Let's do it! Where do you think it'd be best? :) :I'm still working out some kinks about her time in the States, so I think maybe the Selwyn Home would be most appropriate. I'll go ahead and get it started, if you like. :) Family RP Faith's birthday is end of July, and then Mark/Melinda's birthdays are in August. Faith would NOT want a big party... but maybe we can for Melinda? Love sought is good, but giv'n unsought is better. 16:05, January 10, 2018 (UTC) Thought I'd let you know I made the character that was kidnapped at the same time as Winston and Carn told me that Emilie would have brought her in so I thought i'd let you know that Aaliyah was the one she rescued and ask what you wan to do about that? (If you want to roleplay it or not) I don't actually mind, do you have a preference? Ten years I just realized we missed Ash and Charity's tenth wedding anniversary by a few IC weeks. Bummer... and also wow. That's ten fully RPed years of marriage!! Love sought is good, but giv'n unsought is better. 15:27, January 11, 2018 (UTC) :If you think there's something significant that Ash would have done... then sure, we can RP it out. But if not, I think knowing he took her to Rome works for me. :) Also... we did talk about giving them twins... Charity could have conceived while they were on vacation... ;) Also, did you see the note that I left in my sandbox about your math for baby Bagman's due date?Love sought is good, but giv'n unsought is better. 16:22, January 11, 2018 (UTC) I'll create the page when I get my charger back... hoping that's in the next couple of days. I'll RP Charity feeling sick at the family get together. We can start Thomas/Elle brainstorming names. :) Love sought is good, but giv'n unsought is better. 16:46, January 11, 2018 (UTC) RE: Apologies Honestly, don't stress about it! I honestly hadn't remembered the rules NAP had made until I verified old blogs regarding S&S policies. I would have owled you, but I would have also felt bad for being so... direct I suppose, or to single anyone out, for a lack of better wording. I figured posting a blog would be the easiest way to get to everyone. But I appreciate you checking the blog and working towards making the appropriate changes! It makes S&S's life easier. :) p.s. if you can't immediately decide on who you should delete and who you should not, it's alright! the policy is being reinforced starting today, so you have around four months to make your decisions! :) Junior Assistant? I don't know if that's you or not (I think it is?). Idk where Alyssa's at. I don't know where Alyssa is-- I know she was on vacation, but I thought she was back by now. Eric's been waiting on an interview forever.... and it says he was supposed to have one in the Ministry sign up... but it hasn't happened yet. Any chance Ferlen could interview him? :P Love sought is good, but giv'n unsought is better. 00:59, January 14, 2018 (UTC) Characters No, that's fine. I'll probably delete Alden, too. And we should probably let Jisk know about that. We could have Karith.... partner up with Renee somehow maybe? Idk. Maybe Faith can ask Jaina for help with the baby? Idk, just thinking out loud on that one lol. Love sought is good, but giv'n unsought is better. 16:22, January 15, 2018 (UTC) :We talked about her briefly at one point, and I think we said that she was expecting... so I think it's safe to say that she's got a kid. I don't think a letter was ever formally sent (but I can look back). Maybe Jaina wants her kid to go to Hogwarts and moves him to England with a family or something??? Idk. Kid wouldn't be Hogwarts age yet. Love sought is good, but giv'n unsought is better. 23:04, January 15, 2018 (UTC) RE: So, I actually had deleted Nathan because I wasn't using him other than for Ministerial Purposes, and I figured it was better to have a character that I'd actually use beyond that and let someone who could combine both an active character and a department head together. 16:26, January 15, 2018 (UTC) We had already had this conversation awhile ago, sorry I never added the final thing to the registration page. You are, and always have been,my dream. I love you more than there are stars in the sky and fish in the sea. 16:30, January 15, 2018 (UTC) Interviews I think the Eric one would make more sense with Ferlen anyway, so go ahead and do that! The Department Head one has already started in Julius’ office. You are, and always have been,my dream. I love you more than there are stars in the sky and fish in the sea. 16:33, January 15, 2018 (UTC) Possible Idea So, from a unnamed source, I was told you were making a first year. Jaye and I happen to be making a family, and we're looking for someone to make the remaining two siblings. Their ages, personalities, FCs have not even been remotely established. The only thing that has been is what you can see for family history and background in the two sortings. We were wondering if you wanted to make the siblings, as you're already making a first year? Kill two birds with one stone, so to speak? 16:42, January 15, 2018 (UTC) :Charles is 26 years old, Frances is 14 and the other two siblings are entirely up to however makes them. (We asked Ck as well and she's also considering). Charles didn't make them move, they would have chosen to follow him, and he was more... willing to take them along I suppose. 17:16, January 15, 2018 (UTC) ::Also... the reason for which Charles is willing to have his siblings tag along is because their parents were moved into a retirement home due to their advancing age. They're from the entertainment business, so they had their oldest (Charles) at what would nowadays be considered a late age for first-time conceiving (mid to late 30s iirc). As to not have the younger ones feel that sense of abandonment, he was the one that proposed the move. RE: ICW tfw you're really falling behind on updating your beans, rip :') Basically the tl;dr of it this: because me and Frost had accelerated Alyss and Jasper's ages (and thus i pushed Nikki up in age too), I wanted to make use of a plan me and Frost had when we let them both go. They both moved to Spain and live there for quite some time, and Jasper decided to make use of his multilingual background and he chose to represent Spain in the ICW bc that is where he lived. A similar thing applies to Nikki, except it's more personal headcanon versus a plan. The difference being that Nikki moved to her birth country, the Czech Republic. Melinda and the Bagman House No, there aren't any Richards siblings residing there anymore, so the house would go back to Ash. I'm pretty sure Thomas ended up selling it to Ash. Love sought is good, but giv'n unsought is better. 23:05, January 15, 2018 (UTC) Because... Because Ck pointed out how big the jump was from a 26 year old to a 15 year old, Carn & I spoke and added a fifth sibling (second-born 19 year old brother named Michael). Ck seemed to like the idea. However, the character is going to be an NPC, since... well, I don't think anyone else is consistently active to keep the family progressing, if it makes sense. To explain why the character is an NPC, we had the brother be a successful member of the entertainment industry in the United States, so he didn't come to Britain with the rest of the siblings. I added all this to Frances' history for reference. Figured you'd appreciate knowing. :) David Rockefeller He's a Ravenclaw! I considered putting him in Gryffindor, but he possessed the wits, the knack for practical magic and the creativity that composes a Ravenclaw. :) p.s. would you maybe like to roleplay frances & him? RE: Jaina Nordskov I'm sorry for the delay in getting back to you. I was trying to collect my thoughts and piece together an appropriate response. (Plus I had to head home.) So... first of all, I appreciate you reaching out, and I don't think I'm the only one. :) Secondly, I was thinking, and... given her status as Queen of a country, I don't think she'd be allowed to work as an ICW Rep, since they report to the Minister directly, travel around the world a lot, and have duties that would make them targets. The Queen has enough of a target on her back - she is a political leader as is. So... I don't see how she could work as ICW Rep. It also leads to my third point: why would the Queen of a country be in England? It doesn't really make sense to me; wouldn't she be busy helping run a country? And even if she did, I think the security detail would be extensive. But if you find a logical reason for which she's back... I think it would be alright. So long as she doesn't cause a massive catastrophic event with her powers, or influence the politics (I might actually have an idea regarding this bit... but I need to talk with Carn first :P), then I don't see any issues with her return. :) :Well, what ICW Representatives do is represent their countries in international affairs, diplomatic meetings, etc etc. At least when it's important, but not enough to warrant the political leaders meeting. They each answer to their own government, yes... but I guess what I meant is that it kind of doesn't make sense that the Queen works for the Norwegian PM as a Rep, I guess. :P Karith I think this warranted a whole new header, since it's a different topic. Basically, The Black Parade is dead... again. It's kind of becoming very inconsistent... which I think Tessa would hate. I'm not sure if you were aware, but Tessa has actually started her own, albeit smaller, organization, more commonly referred to as The Circle. I have the concept for it thought out, and even have users with characters that are a part of it. While it's not an official organization, I think Tessa would set out to make it as much. She probably recognizes it wouldn't be as efficient as The Black Parade, but in their absence, she also wouldn't allow some other organization such as the Arcana Alliance to take over control. Not if she can do something about it. For that reason... I was hoping we could RP her and Karith. I feel like she'd go to him first with her thoughts, see if it was doable, and if so... if he'd be willing to aid her. Would you at all be willing to partake in that RP? And, if so, in this whole... idea? :P For Rose ~ Thistle 05:11, January 17, 2018 (UTC) If you're on... Chat? I wanna ask you about something. 17:19, January 17, 2018 (UTC) :Mmm, I'll just ask part of it now, but I Would like your input if you're available tonight. :I was just wondering, do you know anything about Spellweavers? The people who make spells. 17:24, January 17, 2018 (UTC) ::I was thinking about making a character who's a natural at creating new spells. Like an experimental person -- I was also thinking she'd be, like, 14 or 16. I suppose there are alternatives, and I could do something else. But I need a new project, so I've been brainstorming, 17:39, January 17, 2018 (UTC) Turns out you were right :P So a no go on the spellweaver thing. Which means no new project. Any suggestions on a new project? I want to make a fourth year but I have nothing :( 19:22, January 17, 2018 (UTC) I was thinking more along the lines of an idea for a character. Because I don't have a fourth year. I want one, because I'm running low on student characters 19:30, January 17, 2018 (UTC) ::Maybe. It's definitely different than what I usually do. I think I'm having trouble with my way because it is based pretty much on sudden inspiration, and I have no creativity right now because of my real life stuff going on. Thanks! I'll keep thinking on it :) 19:42, January 17, 2018 (UTC) Hit-and-run Sorry about that, but Sarah's not currently in a condition to deal with people, especially unfamiliar, and the sight of Willard made her want to attack, so she said her piece and split. With luck, they'll bump into each other 'somewhere out there.' :D Alex Jiskran 19:48, January 17, 2018 (UTC) Probably fading eyesight and mental faculties Just spotted the baby pics on your Profile page. So happy for you! Alex Jiskran 19:54, January 17, 2018 (UTC) The Black Parade If you're interested, I think you can join in here for Karith to meet the first recruit? Also, Vic contacted Soey about the whole TBP thing, and he responded. She's currently uploading screenshots if you wanna see them. :P :I think it'd be interesting if we did another training exercise once all the recruits are rounded up. Maybe this time, though, we do smaller groups? That way it's easier to keep track of? I'm not sure. Also, I was thinking and it would have been cool if we'd come up with this before Noelle was gone. I'm intrigued to hear what her reaction would have been when hearing about Tessa temporarily taking over. :P ::I see your point. I think one-on-one training to start off would be good? Like for self-defense and the like. I think doing the survival training would also be pretty interesting, making them work together and rely on one another to survive. I think if you give me some time, I could come up with a couple ideas. :) Interviews Owen is actually handling Mercedes' interview since she applied to work for the Werewolf Support Services. Lyss said so the other night in chat, but I guess she forgot to update the page. Sorry for the confusion - that interview isn't on Chase. 19:54, January 18, 2018 (UTC) RE: Ministry stuff I'll say it again: I'm so sorry for having 135267974489489 wip char pages XD (it's an exaggeration) Anyway, yeah, Tamara is very much still the head of DIMC. I'll get to the interview stuff when I have a greater moment aka later today. As far as Jaina coming for Norway to get representation... please let's make it happen!!! It can actually play into a reform that I've been planning since forever ago rip. Either way, feel free to post on Tamara's office and we'll get that going. :I'm in no rush to get either of them approved, and imo, I think they might both require that reform (that i need to finish asap and get it approved) in place. Re:Ministry Q Wolfie and Esteban I registered for the internships since at the time they were still in school, but by now one is in school and the other graduated so interning probably doesn't matter anymore. I'm still interested in Rin getting a job with the ministry, ad I recently submitted one for Esteban that Jaye already responded to. TLDR, Rin is the only one left that needs an interview/look over XD Recruitment Hey! I'm working through the recruitment process, and essentially I'm roleplaying with each new user involved in the Citadel of the Lost. If you wish to bring Karith in for each introductory RP, then feel free. It's ok if not, but I figured I should let you know you have permission to jump in on any of those RPs at any given time. RP? I just finished Elsa. I was thinking we could RP? (Remember when Jaina and Elsa met that one time in the QWC?) 22:16, January 19, 2018 (UTC) Are you busy? If you aren't busy, I was wondering if you'd be interested in doing an RP? I don't have a specific interest; I'm willing to RP anyone. :P :I'm good with them! We can do it here or here? Thirty minutes Til boarding. If you're around, so am I. :P Love sought is good, but giv'n unsought is better. 21:31, January 24, 2018 (UTC) Gender Reveal! Thomas and Elle are good to go on their gender reveal. :P So I started an RP for them on the Maternity Unit page. Love sought is good, but giv'n unsought is better. 03:41, January 26, 2018 (UTC) :I also started an RP with Aydan and co. at Thomas/Elle's apartment. Love sought is good, but giv'n unsought is better. 04:02, January 26, 2018 (UTC) Avenue #Bored So... I was thinking up RP pairs we could do (if you're willing!), and I drew up a couple options, among them being: *Emilie/Valencia (or with Tori!) *Rose/Frances *Melinda/Evangeline *Malia/Elle (I think Elle played for the Irish National Team at some point, right? Or am I making it up? I know Malia plays for the British National Team, though). *David/Oliver (or with Violette!) Again, I'm not sure if you'd even like to RP, but if you do, then feel free to decide on any of the pairs! :That RP was unintentionally short. Sorry about that. Would you maybe wanna do another, or would you rathe call it quits for the day, or? I'll be around for at least another 20 minutes, and then I'll be gone for around an hour, but I should be back. ::We can do Emilie/Valencia again? If not, I think Rose & Frances might be a little interesting? Or David/Oliver, I don't mind. :) Here! It's naptime so I should be around for a little while. :) Love sought is good, but giv'n unsought is better. 19:03, January 26, 2018 (UTC) RPs *Faith/Jaina: We can start it at Faith and Dakota's House *Faith/Rose: We can start it in the Empty Office or Large Office... whichever that one is. *David/Sterling: The grounds somewhere? Or the Great Hall? They're not in the same House. :P *Charity/Ash maybe, about the baby. *Moving in Thomas/Elle? Some sort of RP there. I think at some point next week I'll put Mark in the hospital. Not sure when, but if that becomes something, that can be maybe some combination of Thomas/Elle/Mal/Melinda. Love sought is good, but giv'n unsought is better. 00:34, January 27, 2018 (UTC) Hey Up for an rp? You got any second years or anyone that could go well with Avery Thorne? Aydan's House Is here Love sought is good, but giv'n unsought is better. 20:06, January 30, 2018 (UTC) Re What about Anna and her in the Gryffindor common room? If you're busy or don't want to, I will so yeah. Here for a bit! If you felt like posting. :P Love sought is good, but giv'n unsought is better. 15:22, January 31, 2018 (UTC) Students! Hello! According to the Hogwarts student body blog, you have one or more characters in Slytherin or Ravenclaw. I RP both team Captains for Quidditch, and we still need players! If you'd like Clara (Slytherin) or Regan (Ravenclaw) to RP with your characters to convince them to join the team, I'm totally up for that! Quidditch is super fun, and you can have players across multiple teams, and I'd love for your character(s) to join up! Love sought is good, but giv'n unsought is better. 15:31, January 31, 2018 (UTC) :I'll see if I can find anyone else, if not I might just draft David :P Love sought is good, but giv'n unsought is better. 17:53, February 1, 2018 (UTC)